Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz
Finałowa trójka rywalizuje w zadaniach przygotowanych przez wyeliminowanych uczestników. Dwójka obozowiczów zakłada sojus w celu eliminacji ich rywala. Ostatecznie ktoś pozbawiony włosów opuszcza program w złym nastroju. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Szef daje Owenowi stos naleśników. Na początku odcinka, Chris zaprasza uczestników na śniadanie, gdzie Szef podawał naleśniki. Zanim Gwen, Heather i Owen poszli do stołówki wypowiedzieli się w pokoju zwierzeń o finałowej trójce, albo w przypadku Owena, o dzisiejszym śniadaniu. W stołówce, Owen był bardzo zadowolony i chciał by Szef dał mu jak najwięcej naleśników i tak się stało. W pokoju zwierzeń uczestnicy zwierzali się na temat programu, finału, oraz tego co by zrobili z pieniędzmi gdyby wygrali program. Uczestnicy, Chris i Szef spotykają się w amfiteatrze. Chris informuje, że producentom skończyły się pomysły, więc tym razem poprosili o pomoc wyeliminowanych uczestników, którzy wybrali zadania dla finałowej trójki. Zadania wybierane będą poprzez zakręcenie kołem. Osoba, która wylosuje zadanie może je wykonać i wygrać luzerkę, bądź oddać je komuś innemu. Osoba, która odmówi wykonania zadania nie mając luzerki, zostanie wyeliminowana z gry. Chris w pokoju zwierzeń dodaje, że przed programem założył się z Szefem o 100 dolarów, że kto pierwszy puści pawia, wskakuje z kasy. thumb|right|210px|Owen zdobywa pierwszą luzerkę. Gwen jako pierwsza zakręciła kołem i wylosowała zadanie od Duncana. Uczestnik musiał wylizać Owenowi pachę. Gwen mogła wykonać to zadanie sama, bądź oddać je komuś innemu. Postanowiła oddać to zadanie Heather, która była zdegustowana faktem, że musi wylizać Owenowi pachę. Owen mówił, aby wyobraziła sobie, że to lód w rożku i że nie zajeżdża potem i nie ma włosów. Po dotknięciu językiem pachy Owena, Heather miała odruch wymiotny, ale zaliczyła zadanie. Heather jako następna zakręciła kołem, która wylosowała zadanie Ezekiela, które oddała Gwen. Miała ona za zadanie zjeść powoli paznokieć u nogi. Na środku postawiono krzesło, na którym usiadła Gwen, która ściągnęła buta, a Szef obciął jej paznokcia, którego musiała zjeść. Podczas zadania, Heather przypomina Gwen, że miała go jeść powoli. Ostatecznie Gwen zaliczyła zadanie, a kołem kręcił Owen. Wylosował on zadanie od Beth, którym było przeżucie gumy wyplutej przez Harolda. Owen ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich postanowił wykonać sam to zadanie. Kiedy udało mu się to zrobić, Chris dał mu pierwszą luzerkę. Następnie Gwen zakręciła kołem i wylosowała zadanie od Cody'ego, którym było włożenie sobie kostek lodu do majtek. Gwen uznała, że nie będzie z tym problemu i postanowiła sama wykonać zadanie tym samym zdobywając swoją pierwszą luzerkę. thumb|left|210px|Heather je dżem z pępka Owena. Po wykonaniu zadań przez Gwen i Owena, Heather deklaruje, że ona wykona kolejne zadanie nie ważne co to będzie. Jej zadaniem było zjeść dżem z pępka Owena, co ją obrzydziło, ale nie chciała zrezygnować. Owen mówi, że nigdy nie mył pępka, ponieważ zapomina. Szef włożył 9 łyżek dżemu do pępka Owena, po czym Heather z obrzydzeniem wykonała zadanie. W następnej sceenie Heather dochodzi do siebie po poprzednim zadaniu, a Chris mówi, że Szef zrobił kanapki z dżemem, na co Heather zwymiotowała. Następnie Owen kręci kołem i jego zdaniem było pójście do jaskini niedźwiedzia i zrobienie mu "tweesterka". Owen nie wiedział co to jest, ale zgodził sie wykonać zadanie. W jaskini do której wszedł Owen, powiedział, że tylko uszczypnie niedźwiedzia i się zmywa. thumb|right|210px|Gwen waha się czy wykonać zadanie, czy użyć luzerki. Gwen wylosowała zadanie od Harolda, którym było wylizanie stopy Owena. Chciała ona przekazać to zadanie Heather, lecz ta skorzystała z luzerki, którą wygrała jedząc dżem z pępka Owena. Heather wylosowała zadanie od Geoffa, które przekazała Gwen. Miała za zadanie wypić oranżadę z obozowej toalety. Mimo posiadania luzerki zdecydowała się wykonać zadanie. Chris wsypał i wymieszał oranżadę z toalecie. Gwen mogła się jeszcze wycofać, ale nie chciała tego zrobić i wykonała zadanie. Po napiciu się oranżady z toalety zwymiotowała i taki sam ruch miała Heather. Chris i Szef byli blisko wymiotów, lecz powstrzymali się wiedząc o swoim zakładzie. Gdy Owen szedł losować zadanie, Heather drwiła z Gwen mówiąc, ze przed pocałunkiem Trent będzie musiał wezwać wóz antysanacyjny, wówczas Gwen beknęła w twarz Heather. thumb|left|210px|Chris przegrywa zakład z Szefem. Owen wylosował zadanie od Cody'ego, którym było zjedzenie psiej karmy. Owen ponownie postanowił sam wykonać to zadanie, mimo faktu posiadania dwóch luzerek. Mógł również oddać to zadanie innej osobie, na przykład takiej, która nie ma luzerki. Chciał jednak zjeść to, ponieważ był ciekaw jak smakuje jedzenie, które je jego pies. Po wykonaniu zadania, wszyscy zaczęli wymiotować. W tym Chris wymiotował przed Szefem i przegrał tym samym zakład. thumb|right|210px|Heather jest wściekła ponieważ została ogolona, oraz musi opuścić program. Gra trwa dalej i po kolejnych sześciu rundach Owen wygrał już 20 luzerek, a nikt jeszcze nie odpadł. Gwen proponuje sojusz Owenowi w celu pozbycia się Heather. Gwen obiecuje mu, że jeśli się zgodzi i ta wygra, to podzieli się z nim wygraną, albo zafunduje mu pudełko pączków. Owen zgadza się i oddaje Gwen połowę swoich luzerek. Heather chce zaprotestować, ale Chris mówi, że nie ma zasad. Podczas kolejnych rund Heather musi wykonać takie zadania jak pocałowanie skarpety Szefa, którą trzymał na ręce, czy uderzanie siebie w twarz. W tym czasie Gwen i Owen korzystają z luzerek i nie wykonują zadań. Po wielu rundach, Heather oddycha z ulgą kiedy zostało wylosowane zadanie od Lindsay, gdyż sądziła, żę ona nie mogła wymyślić jakiejś strasznej tortury. Ku jej zaskoczeniu zadaniem od Lindsay było ogolenie głowy przez Szefa. Heather miała trudny wybór. Mogła albo dać ogolić sobie głowę i zostać w grze, albo zostać ze swoimi włosami, ale odpaść z programu. Heather wścieka się i kopie maszynkę, która upada na jej głowę i ta zostaje ogolona. Następnie Chris każe udać się jej do portu wstydu. Heather jest zła, ponieważ została ogolona, ale Chris mówi, że nie wyraziła na to zgody, przez co musi odpaść. Heather wydała z siebie krzyk, który było słychać nawet w Playa De Los Przegranos. Podczas odpływania łódka przegranych, Heather grozi Chrisowi sadem, a Gwen i Owen cieszą się z dostania się do finału. Obsada *Szef Hatchet i wyeliminowani zawodnicy pojawili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali, Gwen (7x), Heather (8x), Owen (8x) i Chris (3x). *Wyzwanie w tym odcinku było podobne do tego z odcinka Mów mi wujku. W obu z nich losowana była tortura dla gracza, z którą musiał się zmierzyć. *Chris wymieniał wyeliminowanych uczestników w następującej kolejności. Izzy, Trent, Cody, Justin, Noah, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Katie i Sadie, oraz Ezekiel. **Wszyscy uczestnicy należący do Wrzeszczących Susłów zostali wymienieni na początku, a wszyscy należący do Zabójczych Okoni na końcu. *Playa De Los Przegranos jest przez chwilę widziane, po tym jak Heather wydała z siebie krzyk, gdy dowiedziała się, że musi łysa opuścić program. *Trzy z zadań (od Duncana, Harolda i Tylera) polegały na wylizaniu Owenowi pewnej części ciała. **Jak na ironie każde z nich musiała wykonać Heather, chociaż w przypadku trzeciego użyła luzerki. *Lista zadań od wyeliminowanych graczy, z którymi musieli zmierzyć się uczestnicy: **Duncan: Wyliż Owenowi pachę (Wylosowane przez Gwen i wykonane przez Heather). **Ezekiel: Zjedz paznokieć u nogi, powoli (Wylosowane przez Heather i wykonane przez Gwen). **Beth: Przeżuj gumę wyplutą przez Harolda (Wylosowane przez Owena i wykonane przez niego). **Cody: Włóż sobie kostki lodu do majtek (Wylosowane przez Gwen i wykonane przez nią) oraz zjedz psia karmę (Wylosowane przez Owena i wykonane przez niego). **Tyler: Zjedz dżem z pępka Owena (Wylosowane przez Heather i wykonane przez nią). **Izzy: Wejdź do jaskini niedźwiedzia i go uszczypnij (Wylosowane przez Owean i wykonane przez niego). **Harold: Wyliż stopę Owena (Wylosowane przez Gwen, i niewykonane przez Heather, która uzyła luzerki). **Geoff: Wypij oranżadę z obozowej toalety (Wylosowane przez Heather i wykonane przez Gwen). **Trent: Zjedz jajka leżąc (Wykonane przez Heather). **Leshawna: Przejdź na linię nad wodą z rekinami trzymając kij z mięsem (Wykonane przez Gwen). **Bridgette: Załóż dziecięce ubranie (Wykonane przez Owen). **Katie and Sadie: Pocałuj zdechłą rybę (Wykonane przez Gwen). **Eva: Załóż brodę wykonaną z pszczół (Wykonane przez Owen). **Noah: Walcz z aligatorem (Wykonane przez Heather). **Courtney: Wypij koktajl przyrządzony przez Szefa (Wykonane przez Heather). **Lindsay: Daj ogolić głowę Szefowi (Wylosowane przez Gwen, i "niewykonane" przez Heather). ***DJ i Justin są jedynymi wyeliminowanymi uczestnikami, od których tortura nie była pokazana, a Cody jest jedynym od którego pokazano dwie. Ciągłości *Los Heather był dwukrotnie zapowiadany wcześniej w tym sezonie. **W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., Heather grozi Lindsay, że obetnie jej włosy podczas snu, co obróciło się przeciwko niej w tym odcinku. **W Przednia zabawa Lindsay znajduje szmacianą lalkę mówiąc, że ma włosy jak Heather. *Sceny finałowej trójki w pokoju zwierzeń, były do tej pory najdłuższymi zwierzeniami w sezonie. *Geoff i Leshawna dali podobne wyzwania do tych, z którymi musieli zmierzyć się w Skarby. *Jest to trzeci raz kiedy ktoś odchodzi z wyspy bez Ceremonii przy Ognisku. *Jest to ostatni odcinek aż do W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, w którym Heather jest widziana w swojej oryginalnej fryzurze. Galeria S01E25 Naleśnikowe obrzarstwo.png|Owen jest zadowolony, że zje naleśniki. S01E25 Zwierzenie Heather.png|Heather jest pewna zwycięstwa. S01E25 Kolejka po naleśniki.png|Uczestnicy stoją w kolejce po naleśniki. S01E25 Talerz naleśników.png|Szef dał Owenowi naleśniki. S01E25 Na co Gwen wyda wygraną.png|Gwen mówi co zrobi z wyspą jeśli wygra S01E25 Owen liże deskę.png|Owen liże deskę klozetową, mówiąc, że przypomina naleśnik. S01E25 Zakład przed programem.png|Chris mówi o swoim zakładzie z Szefem. S01E25 Zadanie Duncana.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Duncanie. S01E25 Pacha Owena.png|Heather musi wylizać Owenowi pachę. S01E25 Zadanie Ezekiela.png|Gwen wykonuje zadanie od Ezekiela, w którym musi zjeść paznokieć u nogi. S01E25 Guma Harolda.png|Owen przeżuwa gumę wyplutą przez Harolda. S01E25 Owen wykonał zadanie.png|Owen wykonał zadanie i wygrał pierwszą luzerkę. S01E25 Zadanie Cody'ego.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Cody'm S01E25 Kostki lodu.png|Gwen wykonuje zadanie Cody'ego. S01E25 Zadanie Tylera.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Tylerze. S01E25 Heather wykonuje zadanie.png|Heather je dżem z pępka Owena. S01E25 Pomoc medyczna.png|Heather po wykonaniu zadania Tylera. S01E25 Kanapeczki.png|Szef przyniósł kanapki z dżemem. S01E25 Zadanie Izzy.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Izzy. S01E25 Owen ucieka.png|Owen ucieka po wykonaniu zadania od Izzy. S01E25 Niedźwiedź.png|Niedźwiedź łapie się, po tym jak Owen go uszczypnął wykonując zadanie od Izzy. S01E25 Druga luzerka.png|Owen wygrywa drugą luzerkę. S01E25 Zadanie Harolda.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Haroldzie S01E25 Wybieram Heather.png|Gwen wybiera Heather do kolejnego zadania... S01E25 Skorzystam z luzerki.png|...ale ta używa luzerki. S01E25 Zadanie Geoffa.png|Butelka ląduje na Geoff'ie. S01E25 Heather wskazuje na Gwen.png|Heather wybiera Gwen do zadania. S01E25 Możesz się jeszcze wycofać.png|Gwen musi wypić oranżadę z obozowej toalety. S01E25 Gwen beka na Heather.png|Gwen beka na Heather. S01E25 Psia karma.png|Owen wykonuje kolejne zdanie, którym jest zjedzenie psiej karmy. S01E25 Zadanie Trenta.png|Butelka ląduje na Trencie. S01E25 Jajka.png|Heather wykonuje kolejne zadanie. S01E25 Zadanie Leshawny.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Leshawnie. S01E25 Głodne rekiny.png|Gwen wykonuje zadanie od Leshawny. S01E25 Zadanie Bridgette.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Bridgette. S01E25_Owen_wykonuje_zadanie_Bridgette.png|Owen wykonuje zadanie Bridgette. S01E25 Zadanie Katie iSadie.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Katie i Sadie. S01E25 Pocałuj rybę.png|Gwen musi pocałować zdechłą rybę. S01E25 Zadanie Evy.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Evie. S01E25 Czas zadania.png|Chris mierzy czas zadania wykonywanego przez Owena. S01E25 Zadanie Noah.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Noah. S01E25 Heather uderza aligatora.png|Heather uderza aligatora. S01E25 20 luzerek.png|Owen wygrał 20 luzerek. S01E25 Owen dmucha w luzerki.png|Owe n dmucha w luzerki. S01E25 Sojusz.png|Gwen proponuje Owenowi współpracę... S01E25 Połowa luzerek dla Gwen.png|...na którą ten się zgadza i oddaje jej połowę swoich luzerek. S01E25 Zadanie Courtney.png|Butelka zatrzymuje się na Courtney. S01E25 Reakcja Heather na zadanie Courtney.png|Reakcja Heather na zadanie Courtney. S01E25 Koktajl Szefa.png|Heather musi wypić koktajl Szefa... S01E25 Robaki.png|...oraz wykonać... S01E25 Kurczak Heather.png|...inne zadania... S01E25 Uderzennia Heather.png|...dawane przez Gwen i Owena... S01E25 Pobita Heather.png|Heather za wszelką cenę chciała wygrać. S01E25 Używam luzerki.png|Gwen używa luzerki. S01E25 Robak do zjedzenia.png|Heather musi zjeźdź robaka... S01E25 Teatrzyk.png|...pocałować skarpetę Szefa w teatrzyku... S01E25 Heather kulą armatnią.png|...oraz dać się wystrzelić z armaty. S01E25 Zadanie Lindsay.png|Heather oddycha z ulgą po tym jak butelka zatrzymuje się na Lindsay... S01E25 Maszynka do włósów.png|...nie spodziewała się jednak, że zadanie od niej będzie polegało na daniu ogolenia sobie głosy przez Szefa. S01E25 Heather kopie.png|Wściekła Heather kopie maszynkę... S01E25 Oszpecona Heather.png|...która ląduje na jej włosach. S01E25 Heather krzyczy.png|Heather krzyczy po utracie włosów, oraz po eliminacji. S01E25 Playa De Los Przegranos.png|Krzyk Heather było słychać w Playa De Los Przegranos. S01E25_Eliminacja_Heather.PNG|Heather jest wściekła na Chris że wyeliminował ją, pomimo tego że ogolono jej głowę. S01E25 Finaliści.png|Gwen i Owen cieszą się, że dostali się do finału. S01E25 Gwen i Owen.png|Chris kończy odcinek. Heather_w_Łódce_Przegranych.png|Heather jako ostatnia odpływa Łódką Przegranych. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki